Let me start anew
by What Angel Had
Summary: Andrea has been living with Dracula for a long time now, and now she wants love and trust...But Dracula on the other hand...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know this chapter will be kinda confusing but itll all be explained through out the the story you'll understand soon. And I wanna give a special thank you to Caitlyn! She rocks, she inspired me to write a story like this! I 3 her! Shes awesome go read her story New Beginings, it is sooooo amazing. But read it after mine.

"You don't love me. You dont love me. You dont love me..."Andrea said becoming more sorrowful with each word.

"You dont understand" Dracula said trying to stay calm.

Andrea became enraged, "No I do understand! You **used **me!"

"No Andrea that's not it at all." He said becoming impatient

"Oh but it is! Thats all it ever was and thats all it ever will be!" She was ready to cry out of anger.

"You do not understand at all." He said ready to snap at any point during this conversation.

"No! I think it is you who doesn't understand! You cant just dangle people on a string, and then cut it loose!" She screamed letting a few tears run down her cheek.

"And you cant just let your heart in the open for people to take and break!" Dracula said finally snapping, you could see the anger flooding onto his face.

She couldn't believe him, "And I guess you would know! Being the one to take and break it!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you think this is what I wanted? You honestly think I intended any of this?

"Do you think at all? Do you think of anyone besides yourself?" She was so angry now, knowing he didnt care.

"No. I care not." He said coldly

"And that is exactly why I am leaving!" She said turning on her heel to go.

"NO!" And he holds out is hand beckoning her to him, she is stopped by force.

Andrea taking a step backwards and turning around, "No! I must leave, you dont love me! This is not where I belong, this is not my home..."

"No youre not leaving!" He was pretty stubborn about this.

She was getting very angry, "Its not as if you care! You lust you dont love!"

Dracula took a step and made to kiss her, "But this is what you want"

Andrea works and takes a step back away from him, "No its not! I do not mean to be used!"

He smirked in one of those annoying all knowing ways, "You cannot ignor what you want. I know you too well. You will not ignor that you want this."

She started to breathe shakily trying to control herself, "I do not want this! I do not want to be used!" She was shaking a little now.

He felt very smart, in the sense that he was a jerk about it, "You will not be able to ignor the feelings that you have. You are unable to control them, you are incapable of controlling anything you want. And you want this more than anything else."

She was ready to bawl no longer out of anger but out of sadness, "I control myself. I can keep myself composed. I do not need this, I do not need you, I do not need these feelings and I do not need to be here!"

"Oh but you see it no longer matters what you need. All that matters is what you want, and this is exactly what you wanted and now its exactly what you have." He said rather calmly.

"And just what if I dont want this anymore?" She said smartly.

"Its too late, its what you have." He said remaining calm.

She refused to believe she was stuck here, "No. I am not bound here by shackles and chains, I can leave at any point."

He only shook his head, "But you cannot leave, you may not be bound by shackles and chains but you are bound by wants and desires."

She was furious she had never been treated as she didnt know what she wanted! "I will not allow you to control me like this! I am not a possesion! You do not own me!"

"Ah but I dont have to own you. I already have everything you want, you just have to admit it to yourself." he said grinning.

"No!" She refused to believe any of this, "Ths isnt my place in life, this isnt where I belong, this is not what was meant to become of me!" She wasnt going to let it be either.

He was look a bit too self absorbed, "But it is, this is where you are, this is where you belong, this is how it was meant to be."

She looked to the ground in disbelief, "No...I wont let it, I will not allow myself to fall into your traps like so many have."

He gave a small chuckle at this, "Youve already done it though, youve fallen into every trap along the way. And now theyre stuck on you."

She gave him an icy glare she wasnt going down, "Then I will tear my skin off, if I must, to get them off"

He shook his head at her, "Its too late. That game is long since past. The scars have already formed."

She gaped not really knowing what to say, "Then it is not too late to leave my past behind and start anew!"

"I believe it is already too late for that game too. Andrea just give in to what you feel, you cannot deny this any longer." He said going to lean in for another attempt at a kiss.

She was in utter disbelief" And just why should I give into anything I feel? You havent any feelings at all!"

His eyes widened then narrowed in anger, "No! I have no heart, I feel no love, nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow!"

"And so am I!" She screamed breaking the spell he had over her and walking away.

A/N: So R&R tell me what ya think! No flames...As I will kill you over flames...


	2. Dancing with Dracula

A/N: Alrighty the chapter several people are waiting on. I 3 you guys! So this may be a tad confusing but continue on with reading.

Andrea had stormed off and started to pack, "I AM leaving." was all she would say aloud to herself. She didn't know how but she had to leave, but for the night she would rest she was tired. She she laid herself down and went to sleep.

_Suddenly she was dancing with Dracula, they were back at his ball. It was his very first ball he had ever thrown. He had danced with her almost all night. She had felt wonderful at that time, she felt she could've danced all night. But suddenly Dracula became enraged and she was running to nowhere, it was as if she wasnt moving at all. Then she started to run, but she couldnt get away from him. He was everywhere, he just kept reappearing no matter where she went. Then suddenly the Earth below her started to quake and it split in half, and she was falling but he was flying upward leaving her behind._

She woke with a yell, sweating immensly. "It wasnt real, but so much of it seemed real. I can still remember the dance..." She started to think about it, but shook her head, "No I musn't start" She stood up and started to pace about the room. "I have got to leave!" But just as she was saying this her mind wandered back to the dance, and suddenly she was dancing around the room remembering the night he had been so sweet to her, before any of this had started, before she had known why he wanted her here.

"Would you be so kind as to do me the honor of dancing with me?" he had asked her ever so kindly. She had felt flattered as she had been a wall flower all night. She nodded accepting the hand he had offered, and he pulled her onto the dance floor. "You look lovely this evening," he said pulling her even closer to him.

"Thank you," She had said blushing, as he spun her outward.

As the night progressed they had continued conversing and dancing. Only every once in a while would he leave her to talk with another gentleman, always the same one she noted to herself. She had known the man, he was an old friend of her brothers, she had never really enjoyed his company but he had taken a fancy to her she tried to avoid his gaze, hoping that he had not recognized her. But the dancing continued, the party was dying but the two kept dancing until they were the only ones left. The music had long since ended but the two of them were dancing on still, and deep into conversation.

"Oh but im sure a beautiful woman such as yourself has a suitor?" He had inquired.

"Oh...No, ive never really had a suitor at all." She had said slightly sad slightly embarrased, twenty years old and still no gentleman caller.

"Oh but surely a pretty girl like you would have at some point?" He was sure she would have.

"Not at all..." She said sorrowfully looking toward the floor.

But he held her close even as they ended their dancing. She smiled looking back up to his face, "I should be leaving now, my brother will be worried sick about me"

"It is getting to be rather late, are you sure you would not rather just stay here?" He had asked with pure intentions.

"Oh but my brother-"

"We shall let him know"

And from that day she had stayed here with him. She stopped dancing around her room and remembered what had started only a few weeks ago.

A/N: Okay so I know everything isnt completely clarified by now but hey give it time, atleast you know how she got to be here...I 3 you guys! Please dont kill me for making chapter 2 maybe just as confusing...But I Promise chapter 3 will be less confusing. Oh and the man Dracula kept talking to during the dance, will be VERY important soon. So keep up with that


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter, not a flashback just stating what happened so the story can be explained. Oh there is a diary entry and a letter in here, they are in italics the flashback is not.

Only a few weeks before had she begun to notice his mail. He seemed to get a lot of mail from the same man who was at the party, Friedrich. Friedrich was not the type of man she wanted anything to do with. He didn't care for anyone but himself, he was greedy and conceited. Even her brother, who used to call this man a friend, no longer considered him on friendly terms. But she had to check first, perhaps it was only harmless letters nothing more than small talk.

First she thought it was be a simple question, no harm done, so she took a direct approah. While they were eating she brought it up in casul conversation.

"So...Count, I noticed you get a lot of mail from a man named Friedrich,"She stated casually yet questioningly. Dracula only raised an eyebrow looking only slightly unhappy, "I would like to keep my mail to myself, thank you."

She shrugged this moment off, externally. Internally however it was still bothering her, she wanted to know why anyone would keep in constant contact with such a person. After a few days Dracula was still receiving much mail from Friedrich. Andrea was worried more than angry.

Jocelyn, the servant that helped Andrea to dress, was there in the morning. So she resulted to asking her.

"Jocelyn?"

"Yes miss?"

"Do you know anything about the counts mail?"

"Very little. But ill do my best to tell you what I know, miss,"

"Thank you ever so kindly Jocelyn. What I was wondering is about the mail he receives from a man named Friedrich."

"Oh, i'm sorry to say it miss but I know nothing of those letters. He goes into his personal study to read any mail from that man." Jocelyn said pulling the corset tight and tying it.

"Thank you any way Jocelyn." She sighed sadly, and slightly aggravated at herself.

As soon as she was done dressing Andrea closed the door and started thinking.

What on Earth could be in those letters that he doesn't want me to see? This couldn't mean anything good. This surely means he is hiding something. And whatever it is, it can't mean anything good for anyone here, because Friedrich is a truly awful man. I have got to get my hands on those letter! If they're not open and harmless, then it means he is up to no good. I cant stand Friedrich!

She got up and started pacing about her room, puzzled.

How am I going to get those letters? He won't talk about them, and no one else around here notices these things. What am I to do?

She layed down in her bed and it dawned on her, his private study! So she pulled out her diary to make her plans.

_I've figured it out! If I can get to his private study, I think I can. He probably has them all hidden away in a locked drawer. But i'll find it, i'll find it or bust! I must know what all this secret business is about. I can't stand not knowing! And I can't stand Friedrich! So I must know the importance of these letters. I must get to his private study and get those letters._

"The last time I saw Friedrich I was only sixteen." She said recalling the memory.

Her brother was having a stay at Friedrichs house and he didn't trust her to stay on her own at their house. He had been her gaurdian for a long time since their parents had died. So while Friedrich and Adrian were upstairs talking she was in a guest room downstairs. She left her door open to let the extra light from the halls in to her room. She was very into the book she was reading, she didn't even notice Friedrich standing in the doorway, shirtless, "Reading?" he asked.

Andrea jumped, "Yes it's something civilized people do." She retorted covering herself with the blanket.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really?" he said mockingly, she only glared daggers at him, "Fiesty, just how I like my women."

"Glad i'm not one of your women." She said as he smirked and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh but you could be."

"Never!"

"Never say never, my dear" He said kissing her on the lips. She pushed him off, "You disgust me!" He smiled looking at her covered body, almost undressing her with his eyes and walked out of the room.

And that was the last she had seen anything of Friedrich, and she had planned on keeping it that way forever more. So she got up and checked outside her room to make sure that the coast was clear, and as soon as it was she left her room to find his private study. She got lost on the way, but thankfully a servant walked by about the same time, "Excuse me? Where is your masters private study?" She asked the woman. The servant pointed to the door behind Andrea and continued on her way.

Andrea wanted to laugh at herself but being in the situation she was in she didn't.

Just as she was walking into his private study, he was walking into her room to find nothing but her diary laying there on her bed. So he picked it up hoping to find some information in there about Friedrich, maybe something he did not know. Maybe even how the two of them came to know eachother. So he started to read the latest diary entry, and then started walking to his study.

During that time Andrea had managed to find the stack of letters from Friedrich and was utterly abhored at what she was reading

_Dear Count,_

_I have given you plenty of time by now. I expect to have Andrea as my bride VERY soon. The three brides I have promised to give you in return are waiting on your response, and so am I._

_-Friedrich_

Dracula was standing in the doorway,

"I told you I wanted to keep those letters personal." He said calmly, but throwing the diary at her angrily.

"I can't believe you read my personal diary!" She said, astonished and enraged at the fact he read her diary, dropping the letter in her hands.

A/N: Okay so whaddya think? Huh? I thought it was good...Oh and as a side note its Free-drick not Fredrick...R&R plz! No flames...Flames get murdered.


End file.
